Batallas
by Alicia127
Summary: Por más que lo había intentado, esta vez, ésta era una batalla en la que no saldría victorioso. En su cabeza no había otra cosa más que los hermosos ojos verdosos de aquel muchacho. [GurenxYuuxMika]
1. Dudas

Por más que lo había intentado, esta vez, ésta era una batalla en la que no saldría victorioso.

En su cabeza no había otra cosa más que los hermosos ojos verdosos de aquel muchacho.

Sonrío al darse cuenta, que nuevamente había centrado sus pensamientos en él. Que a pesar de haber hecho lo posible por mantener una distancia, el muchacho tercamente, parecía que se mantenía lo más próximo posible de su persona.

Exhalo un largo suspiro. Esto realmente era agotador.

 _Yūichirō Hyakuya_ , ese era el nombre de todos sus problemas.

No entendía como ese "mocoso" se había vuelto tan importante para él.

Aunque… tal vez fue desde aquel día cuando Yūichirō consiguió huir de los vampiros, el verlo tan frágil, vulnerable, empapado de sangre, con ojos reflejando tanto dolor que un niño como él no debería de haber conocido. Desde ese día sin dudas se había propuesto proteger al niño sin importar lo que pudiera sucederle a él, jamás quería volver verlo en ese estado tan lamentable y de eso se encargaría personalmente.

Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando la gran puerta de su oficina fue abierta revelando a una _"encantadora"_ jovencita que llevaba impresa en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

 **-¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-** preguntó el teniente coronel.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Interrumpí algo importante…?** \- la muchacha lo seguía observando un rostro burlón, alzando las cejas-. **Acaso estabas nuevamente perdido pensando en…**

 **-¿A qué has venido Shinoa?** \- el mayor interrumpió a la jovencita, ya visiblemente irritado.

 **-Oh, di en el blanco ¿no es así? …bueno verás, te mencione a "esa persona" porque es justamente de él de quien vengo a hablarte…** -sonrió al darse cuenta que había capturado completamente la atención del mayor **\- Yūichirō…él planea salir en busca de aquel amigo suyo. ¿Lo recuerdas? El vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarte en Shinjuku.**

 **-…. ¿Qué? ¿Planea ir en su busca él solo? Vamos Shinoa, ¿has venido hasta aquí solo por eso?** \- el tono burlón hacia presencia en cada una de sus palabras- **No es algo en lo que realmente debamos prestar atención.**

La muchacha simplemente se dedicó a mirarle en silencio por unos segundos, antes de continuar.

- **Ya veo, siendo así, me parece que mi presencia aquí no es necesaria** \- se apresuró a abrir las grandes puertas del salón y, antes de salir, lo miró por encima de su hombro- **.Sabes, una vez Yuu me comentó que realmente amaba a aquella familia que había perdido y, en especial a Mikaela, ya que él fue el primero que lo aceptó. Ahora, después de haber visto el** ** _emocionante_** **reencuentro entre ellos dos me pregunto, ¿qué clase de amor era el que sentía Yūichirō hacia Mikaela?**

Sin más, Shinoa salió de la sala dejando a un –más de lo que estaba- pensativo Guren Ichinose.

 **...**

Jamás pensó volverlo a encontrar. Aquella persona con la que había reído tantas veces, con la que había sido capturado y usado como alimento para los vampiros, con la que había planeado escapar de las crueles garras de éstos y había fallado, la persona que creía muerta; se había presentado nuevamente ante él, mostrándose como uno de esos seres que tanto daño les causó en el pasado y que seguía dañándoles en el presente.

Yūichirō se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la vista pérdida en algún punto de la pared, observando, sin ver nada realmente.

Las dudas inundaban su cabeza, desde su encuentro en Shinjuku, Yūichirō constantemente se encontraba en ese estado de ausencia, pensando indudablemente en el cruel destino que había desmembrado y separado aquel día, a su familia.

Pero, sabía sin embargo, que lo sucedido no era culpa del destino sino, de los malditos vampiros.

Aquellos seres tan repulsivos y crueles, que eran capaces de cometer las más insólitas acciones, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Ahora Mikaela se había vuelto uno de ellos, esto sin duda lo había sorprendido. Mas, aún así estaba dispuesto a ir en su rescate. No lo dejaría. No ahora que lo había vuelto a encontrar. No dejaría que nadie más los separe de nuevo.

 _Pero…¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué siempre, ellos tenían que ser los que sufrían? ¿Por qué, nadie siquiera trató de ayudarlos nunca? ¿Por qué es que siempre todo y todos se empeñaban en dejarlos a un lado?

 _No…_

Él había sido ayudado, más de una vez.

Había sido ayudado por todos sus amigos, por Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi e incluso Kimizuki. Pero, por sobre todo, había sido ayudado por Guren Ichinose.

Aquél hombre que la mayoría de las veces parecía burlarse de él, fue el que más ayuda le había brindado desde que logró huir de los vampiros, fue el primero que le había tendido la mano y lo había ayudado a superar las muertes tan crueles que había presenciado.

Guren Ichinose, aunque parecía un hombre desinteresado por cualquier cosa que no fuera él mismo, era alguien realmente atento a sus compañeros, que se preocupaba siempre de su bienestar, alguien que haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír.

 _Y él haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz._

Aunque la mayoría de las veces parecía reacio a acercársele, él se aseguraba de estar siempre a su lado, porque su presencia lograba calmarlo y levantarle el ánimo.

Realmente no sabía con precisión desde cuando empezó a sentir tanto cariño hacia su teniente.


	2. Resolución

Lo había encontrado.

Después de tantos años había vuelto a encontrar a su familia, a _Yūichirō, a su querido Yuu._

 _Lo había esperado desde hace tanto…_

 _Pero, ahora que se habían reencontrado no dejaría que nadie los volviera a separar. Se aseguraría de rescatar a Yuu de esos estúpidos humanos que se habían atrevido a manipularlo._

 _Retomarían, luego de esto, el plan que había desatado tan desastrosa consecuencia en el pasado, escapar juntos. Salvo que esta vez ellos lograrían su objetivo, por supuesto que lo harían, esta vez ellos ya no eran aquellos niños inocentes que creían en los milagros, ya no._

 _Habían sufrido más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Habían sido forzados a crecer muy rápidamente, buscando sobrevivir en mundo que estaba ya de por sí, en ruinas; plagada de las más terribles y repugnantes criaturas que pudieran existir, y por supuesto eso incluía a los humanos._

 _Sabía sin embargo que, no todos los humanos eran tan ruines, algunos simplemente actuaban para salvar a aquellos de su familia, a otros se les llenaba la cabeza de ideas equivocadas, manipulándolos, controlándolos, haciéndolos tomar decisiones que en condiciones normales no tomarían, convirtiéndolos en objetos desechables, convirtiéndolos en marionetas, atadas y guiadas por finas cuerdas invisibles._

 _Y sabía que Yuu también estaba atado por ellas._

 _Lo rescataría…_

 _Pelearía contra cualquiera que se opusiera a ello, ya que era capaz de enfrentarse a cuantos soldados le hicieran frente, simplemente por traerlo de vuelta._

 _Lo rescataría de ellos y huirían en algún lugar donde nadie trataría de dañarlo, a un lugar donde nadie los encontraría, vivirían juntos al fin._

 _Solo ellos dos…_

 _Con su amado Yuu-chan…_

 _Vivirían juntos de nuevo, como hacía tantos años, pero esta vez ya nadie los humillaría ni utilizaría._

 _Porque pelearía_ _._

 _Y ganaría, él ganaría la batalla, estaba seguro de ello, lo sabía._

 _Se quedaría con Yuu._

 **…**

 _Sus apresurados pasos lo dirigían hacia las amplias oficinas de su teniente general ya que, según Shinoa, su presencia era necesaria en la oficina de Guren Ichinose por algún motivo que prefirió no mencionar._

 _Shinoa no había sido clara a la hora de explicarle en qué exactamente lo necesitaban, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír ampliamente a cada pregunta que hacía. Nunca entendería a aquella chica._

 _Aminoró su marcha estando cerca de la oficina. ¿Por qué Guren necesitaba verlo? ¿Acaso tendría alguna relación con Mika? No tenía ni la menor idea._

 _Paró sus pasos en frente a una gran puerta. Dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió hacer girar la perilla, revelando el espacioso lugar donde su general se encontraba leyendo unos documentos._

 _-"Guren, ¿me necesitabas?"- Yūichirō cruzaba la habitación quedando en frente del escritorio._

 _El mencionado levantó la vista de los papeles y observó al menor._

-"¿Es que acaso ya nadie enseña a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"- preguntó- "¿A qué has venido?"

-"¿Eh? ¿Tú no me mandaste llamar?"- Yuu observaba un tanto confuso a su superior.

-"No."- la corta respuesta del capitán hizo que la cara del menor se descompusiera en una mueca de enojo.

-"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acaso Shinoa me mandó aquí para nada?!"- sin medir su tono de voz _Yūichirō comenzó a mandar improperios por todos lados._

 _Aquello sin duda hizo reír al mayor, que miraba divertido la rabieta que estaba realizando._

 _-"Oh, realmente sigues siendo solo un niño Yūichirō, pensé que habías madurado un poco"- comentó con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas socarronamente._

 _-"¡Es Shinoa la que me mandó aquí sin razón!¡Por supuesto que maduré!"- Yuu giró tan rápido su cabeza que se pudo escuchar un "crack" en la sala._

 _-"Si fueses tan maduro, no estarías planeando salir en busca de un vampiro"- Guren dejó de lado su típica sonrisa para dejar paso a un rostro completamente serio, lo que descoloco un poco al menor que se sobaba el cuello 'disimuladamente'._

 _-"¿Cómo es que lo sabes?"- Yūichirō no entendía como se había podido llegar a enterar de sus planes. Se suponía que solo se lo había comentado a sus amigos. No creía que ninguno de ellos lo delatara con Guren por más preocupados que pudieran estar, habían pactado no decir nada a nadie._

 _Aunque… ahora que se lo pensaba, creía saber quién era el- o mejor dicho la- responsable de todo esto._

 _-"¿Fue Shinoa?- Yuu sonrió tristemente al recordar cómo su compañera se empeñó en que dejará a un lado su plan._

 _-"Oh, entonces era cierto"- Guren se levantó su asiento y caminó hacia las cristalinas ventanas, observando el horizonte.- "¿Realmente sabes los problemas que trae consigo un rescate? En cualquier caso no creo que tu amigo sea bien recibido por todos aquí, es decir, ahora es un vampiro ¿no?"- el mayor hablaba con una notable molestia en su voz._

 _Esta actitud desconcertó aún más al menor, que lentamente se acercó a su capitán, quedando a su lado, observándolo curioso._

 _¿Acaso lo había molestado? ¿Realmente le preocupaba a Guren?_

 _Este pensamiento hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una tenue sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor._

 _-"¿Te divierte todo esto?"- con el ceño fruncido el capitán encaró a su subordinado._

 _-"Me alegra saber que te intereso, aunque sea un poco"- Yūichirō levantó su rostro triunfante hacia su superior._

 _Alegría la cual pareció calmar a Guren que optó por simplemente observar al menor y su radiante sonrisa._

 _Tan encantadora, tan bella, pura e hipnotizante._

 _Y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había inclinado ligeramente sobre el de su subordinado y tomado con su mano derecha el mentón del muchacho mientras que con la izquierda tomaba ligeramente su cintura._

 _-"… ¿Guren?"- antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Yūichirō fue atraído abruptamente hacia el cuerpo del mayor y acallado por los suaves labios de su teniente que se movían con dulzura sobre los suyos._

 _La mente de Yūichirō simplemente se nubló. Lo había sorprendido ¡Y vaya que lo había sorprendido completamente! No lograba reaccionar, no movía un músculo, sentía sus piernas flaquear y si no fuera porque Guren lo estaba sosteniendo, de seguro ya hubiera caído al suelo._

 _Sin embargo, el coronel estaba disfrutando realmente de ese momento. Acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del menor, pudiendo al fin sentir el sabor de aquellos labios que había deseado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo._

 _Podía también sentir el menudo cuerpo temblar ante cada caricia que realizaba._

 _Ah…_

 _Se había precipitado._

 _El "Gran Guren Ichinose" había caído a los pies de un simple mocoso…_

 _Inaceptable._

 _Hasta ese día había logrado mantener una distancia prudencial del niño. Pero lo había echado todo a perder por causa de un impulso._

 _Se alejó de a poco de temblorosos labios de Yūichirō, liberándolo también de su agarre._

 _El rostro del menor estaba teñido de un intenso carmín._

 _-"¿Q-qué…p-porqué… tú…?"- su mente aún no podía hilar siquiera dos palabras. Estaba hecho un desastre._

 _-"Oh, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? No me digas… ¿fue tu primer beso?"- ahí estaba de nuevo el Guren que todos conocían, sonriendo burlonamente ante el lamentable estado en que Yuu se encontraba._

 _Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna._

 _Ante el silencio del menor, Guren soltó un largo suspiro._

 _-"¿Eh?"- Yūichirō solo observó a su teniente girar y encaminarse hacia la puerta._

 _-"Deberías aprender a controlarte, no fue para tanto"- dijo cruzando el marco y cerrando la puerta tras él._

 _Yūichirō ahora se hallaba solo en la habitación, aún podía sentir su rostro ardiendo y su cabeza dando vueltas._

 _Estaba en un estado de total caos._


	3. Plan

Hola! Primeramente agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, de verdad que me motiva a seguir con este pequeño fic :)

Y lo segundo, LO SIENTO! He tardado mucho en actualizar y es que he estado llena de actividades en esta dos semanas, y creo que seguirá así por algunas semanas más

Intentaré poner más esfuerzo en escribir de ahora en adelante~

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

Besos :*

* * *

Yuu vagaba sin rumbo entre las ruinas de la que antes era una grandiosa ciudad.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse, qué debía hacer, cómo debía de actuar y lo más importante… ¡¿Qué carajos debía de decirle a Guren?!

Detuvo de golpe sus pasos al recordar las escenas vividas en la tarde, cuando el teniente lo había….

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué debía de ser así?! ¡¿Por qué no le dijo nada?! ¡¿Por qué diablos se quedó callado?!

¡Debía de haber reaccionado! Haber gritado, llorado, reído, ¡ALGO, JODER! ¡REACCIÓN!

-"¡Argh!"- Yūichirō había perdido completamente la compostura, pataleando y jalándose del cabello.-"¡Espera, maldición!"-antes que nada, debía calmarse. Sí, era una buena idea, además con ponerse histérico a estas alturas no ganaría absolutamente nada.

Respiró una, dos, tres veces hasta lograr calmarse un poco.

Bien, listo. Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado a suceder todo esto? ¿Acaso Guren…?

No, era inverosímil pensar que el teniente pudiera sentir algo por él, aunque...

Ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, podía llegar a comprender un poco más las acciones del mayor y, principalmente el actuar de aquel día cuando fue llamado por los altos mandos y, descaradamente le había citado una a una todas las cosas que había llegado a hacer por él y dejando más que claro que con eso le pertenecía sola y absolutamente a él.

Enrojeció.

No, simplemente su general no podía llegar a pensar en él de esa manera.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue simplemente por molestarlo? ¿Llegaría a tanto solo por una "broma"?

Conociendo como era el mayor, tal vez, además antes de irse ¿se atrevió a reírse en su cara? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Nunca perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir inferior!

Había retomado otra vez su caminar, tan rápido como lo permitieran los escombros de los edificios destruidos. Estaba cayendo la noche, dificultando también su vista, algo realmente irrelevante para el joven soldado, que simplemente parecía no percatarse de nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

No, Guren nunca podría hacerle una broma así, tal vez era un idiota, pero jamás se atrevería a jugar con ese tipo de cosas, simplemente no era esa clase de persona.

Estaba molesto, sí, pero consigo mismo. ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado del actuar del general? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo hizo sentir mal? No se perdonaría si fuese así, a pesar de todo, consideraba a Guren como parte de su familia, y sentía realmente mucho aprecio por él.

De alguna manera, el pensar en su familia, le trajo nuevamente esos dolorosos recuerdos que pensaba había olvidado.

Una punzada en su pecho le hacía recordar aquella nueva promesa: proteger.

Proteger a su nueva familia de todos aquellos demonios que atentaban contra sus vidas. Y por sobre todo recuperar a aquella persona que esos malditos chupasangre le arrebataron.

Levantó su cabeza hacia el punto donde creía que se encontraba la ciudad de los vampiros, jurándose-nuevamente- en silencio rescatarlo, salvarlo de aquel hueco oscuro, frío, sin alma, rodeado con la fina capa de desesperanza y muerte.

-"¿Acaso has venido aquí a entrenar?"- Shihō Kimizuki se le acercaba, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al instante, seguido muy de cerca por Mitsuba, Shinoa y además Yoichi, quien le sonreía dulcemente-"Vamos, ambos sabemos que no importa cuánto te esfuerces nunca lograrás superarme"

-"No me hagas reír, es más que evidente que YO soy superior en cuanto a peleas"- Yuichiro parecía haber recuperado de pronto sus fuerzas para comenzar un 'cruce de palabras' con Kimizuki.

-"Oh, por favor ¿podrían dejar sus discusiones al menos una vez?"- Mitsuba parecía un tanto agobiada por las constantes discusiones que tenían sus compañeros-"Yuuichiro, te estuvimos buscando durante toda la tarde ¿Dónde fue que te metiste?"-.

 _Mierda… ¿Qué le debería de decir ahora?_

-"U-um, yo e-estaba…—

-"Que más da en donde estaba, en todo caso ya lo hemos encontrado"- Shinoa se apresuró a interrumpir a Yuu, que a su vez la miraba con una mezcla de agradecimiento, curiosidad y por supuesto, enojo.

-"Yuichiro, nos ha sido informado que pronto nos encargaremos de una nueva misión, en este caso mucho más peligrosa que la anterior"- Shinoa rápidamente reveló tal información a Yuu, antes de que este pudiera objetar algo.

-"¿Hablas de que por fin nos enfrentaremos a esos chupasangre?"- Yuu lucía visiblemente emocionado.

-"Sí, específicamente le tenderemos una trampa a los nobles"- Sin embargo, Shinoa mostraba una mueca algo extraña, que Yuu pudo ver solamente durante la batalla en **Shinjuku- "Órdenes directas de nuestros superiores, estaremos siendo dirigidos por Guren"-.**

 **…**

Doloroso…

No podría describirlo de otra manera, era enloquecedor.

Tenía sed, demasiada sed…

Y es que la sangre que le entregaba Krul ya no le era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Necesitaba mucha más sangre, necesitaba sangre…humana.

Llevó sus temblorosas manos a su garganta, sentía que se estaba quemando.

No podía aguantar más, sin embargo no era capaz de tomar una vida así, sin más.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared de un edificio, resbalando de a poco, quedando sentado en el frío piso de concreto.

Simplemente no iba a hacerlo, por sobre todo porque en cada humano de aquella ciudad podía ver un vestigio de su familia, una llama enardecida en sus ojos, que ellos aun poseían la esperanza de escapar, una idea estúpida, mas sin embargo él no sería quien les quitara esa absurda visión.

No quería beber su sangre, porque sabía de las consecuencias, si lo hacía, perdería completamente lo poco que quedaba de su naturaleza humana. Sería por completo un vampiro.

No lo quería en absoluto.

Y es que tenía… _miedo._

Miedo a perderse completamente, miedo a la idea de una vida eterna, miedo a quedarse solo, miedo a perder a la única persona que hacía que su vida tuviera algún sentido, tenía mucho miedo de perder a Yuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuras capas de espeso grosor envolvían al cielo. Un fino manto de llovizna empapaba sus cuerpos. Los exhaustos soldados caían uno a uno, rindiéndose finalmente ante sus fatales heridas. Amargos gritos se dejaban oír desde la nada, ecos prevalecientes de los desgarradoras minutos finales de sus compañeros…. ¿o tal vez enemigos?

No importaba ya. Caminando con dificultad, se abría paso entre la pila de cadáveres. El olor a sangre impregnaba en el lugar, embriagando sus sentidos, haciendo que perdiera de a poco la cordura… ¿Finalmente cedería? Ligeros espasmos tomaban el control de su cuerpo. Ejerció más presión en su hombro y continuó caminando dificultosamente en aquella ciudad destruida.

Los heridos jadeantes se arrastraban con sus últimas energías, procurando un lugar donde sus ojos pudieran llevarse consigo un último paisaje de este mundo… algo realmente inaudito pues el mundo en el vivían, el mundo que los rodeaba, estaba corrompido.

Levantó el rostro, dejando que las finas gotas llevaran consigo el sudor y la sangre, producto de la ferviente batalla que llevara a cabo hace algunas horas. Soltó un gruñido al sentir un agudo dolor bajando por su brazo, restándole importancia dejó que su vista vagara por el horizonte, ahora limitado por la fina cortina de agua que caía.

¿Dónde se encontraría ahora Yuu? ¿Estaría bien? Tenía que estarlo.

Siguió arrastrando los pies, con la esperanza de que pronto lo encontraría. Ignorando los incesantes quejidos que abandonaban las gargantas de los soldados caídos, que fueran dejados por sus camaradas, ¿Dejarían a estos hombres morir en aquel estado?

Bufó, estaba por demás en claro que la imagen del "Gran Ejército Demoniaco Imperial Japonés" era una simple fachada para la toma de control, la manipulación y la corrupción. Que sus soldados eran simples objetos desechables, que podrían cambiar cuando se les viniera en gana. Siendo así entonces, ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia en acudir a su auxilio cuando estos ya no les servirían?

Y es que en su desesperación por seguir en la cúspide de la creación, ¿Cuántos sacrificios hicieron?, ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron por tratar de permanecer en la cima?, ¿No veían que estaban ya en lo profundo de la aberrante oscuridad?

La incesante sed volvió a atacarlo, alejándolo de sus cavilaciones. Era un dolor agudo, nublaba por completo sus sentidos y comenzaba a afectar su vista. Sentía caerse en la inconsciencia en cualquier momento. Pero, por supuesto la inquietante sed no permitiría que el suplicio terminara tan fácilmente.

Siendo así no podía asegurar con precisión en qué momento se había aproximado a uno de los soldados agonizantes, ni cuándo se había abalanzado sobre él. Solo hubo recuperado su conciencia cuando oyó el lastimero quejido del hombre que tenía apresado entre sus manos.

Levantó su vista hacia los ojos del humano y sintió su corazón detenerse al encontrarse con unas esmeraldas que lo observaban con temerosa duda. Se incorporó con lentitud, quedando dificultosamente de pie cerca del hombre, que seguía con la mirada cada una de las acciones del rubio.

Todos sus recuerdos, pensamientos, deseos, frustraciones se agolpaban de repente en su cabeza, mareándolo. Sentía aún su garganta quemar y sus pies temblar.

Por algún motivo, una cruel ilusión creada por su mente, llegó a confundir aquellos orbes con los de Yuuichiro, y es que guardaban una increíble similitud con los de su familiar.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse encadenado. ¿Se había vuelto un monstruo?

Estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando solo la respiración irregular del soldado. Quedo junto a él hasta que su mirada hubo perdido el brillo, hasta que su respiración se hubo detenido. Hasta que su mente lo hubo aceptado, que al igual que este soldado su humanidad, no podría volver. Luego simplemente, marchó.

 **…**

Corría, corría como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho. De alguna manera, logró alejarse de su equipo y adentrarse en el terreno desconocido. Sí, sabía que esa era una idea estúpida, absurda, sin embargo en el furor de la batalla no lograba discernir entre lo coherente y alocado.

Agudizaba sus sentidos, y a pesar de la tenue llovizna, esperaba escuchar una voz, ver una figura. Encontrarse con Mika. Dio un suspiro, parándose a descansar en una de las tantas pilas de edificios destruidos. Estaba cansado, agitado. Nunca antes sintió tanta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo.

Alejarse tanto de todos. Era un riesgo inminente y si llegara a encontrarse con algún noble, significaría su muerte. Se levantó nuevamente comenzando a caminar cautelosamente. Un gran sentimiento de culpa se colaba en su ser, ¿Cómo fue que esto llego a suceder? ¿Lo abandonaron en el campo de batalla? O... ¿Él había abandonado a su equipo? _Era un idiota…_

Aún así, tenía la certeza de que lo encontraría, a Mika. Finalmente podría rescatarlo de las garras enemigas y llevarlo a la seguridad de su compañía. Jamás lo volvería a abandonar.

Siguió caminando lentamente, a medida que avanzaba el escenario se había vuelto más sombrío, según su parecer. Y en la penumbra, podía distinguir los mutilados cadáveres echados a un lado, sin duda, los chupasangre se habían dado un gran festín.

La sangre le hervía y una inmensa ira crecía en su interior. Debía aniquilarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos. No permitiría que la raza humana fuera doblegada por seres tan repugnantes como los vampiros.

Apretaba los puños, tarando de calmarse y aún en el furor de su ira, pudo escuchar claramente un grito ahogado. Una súplica teñida de dolor. Y sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho. Conocía aquella voz. Busco con la vista entre los escombros, deseando desesperado, encontrarlo. Y atinó una figura a lo lejos. Fina, sangrante, retorcerse de dolor.

-"¡Mika!"-.

Salió disparado, sentía su corazón acelerándose en su pecho y su garganta cerrarse presa del pánico. _Mika, Mika… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

Vio al rubio incorporarse y voltear. Con una indescifrable mirada, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia él, y lo siguiente que supo fue que su rostro chocaba contra el frío asfalto. Trató de levantarse, más fue apresado por el cuerpo de Mikaela, que lo obligaba a permanecer de cara al cielo.

-"¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Acaso no me reconoces?!"- gritó un desconcertado Yuuichiro, no podía entender el actuar de su amigo.

-"¡Dame tu sangre! ¡Déjame beberla!" –Su voz se escuchaba desesperada, quebradiza, ronca a causa del dolor.

Yuuichiro no conseguía reconocer a su familiar en este estado.

–"¡Es muy doloroso! ¡No te resistas, déjame beber tu sangre!"- Estaba agitado, jadeando, gritando. No entendía y no podía seguir viendo su sufrimiento, tenía que hacer algo. Deshaciéndose del tembloroso agarre del rubio, tomó entre sus manos la nuca del vampiro y jalándolo, posiciono el rostro en su cuello.

-"No sabía que fuera así" – habló tratando de calmarse –"Si tan doloroso es, bebe mi sangre entonces, Mika"

El remolino de desesperación y dolor, cegaron finalmente al rubio y en su enloquecedor intento por tratar de menguar su sufrimiento, estaba a un palmo de distancia por abandonarse completamente de su humanidad. Pero se detuvo, un débil susurro, un tenue _"Lo siento"_ , bastaron para que abriera nuevamente sus ojos a la realidad.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caer sentado frente al azabache. Estaba enloqueciendo, sin lugar a dudas, ¿Cómo fue que pensó siquiera en hacerle daño a su querido Yuu? Es que simplemente no estaba pensando…

-"¿Es tan doloroso el no beber sangre?"- la voz de su acompañante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad –"…Lo siento" – escuchó nuevamente –"Es mi culpa que estés así, si no te hubiese dejado solo…"

-"¡Basta!"- se escuchó gritando, no quería seguir con la sarta de idioteces que decía el azabache, su mente giraba y tratando de recuperar la compostura agregó –"…Escucha Yuu, tengo algo que decirte"-

Yuuichiro saltó como resorte al escuchar esas palabras. Decididamente se acercó al vampiro tomándolo de los hombros.

-"No me interesa, ¿sabes? Te ves exactamente igual a alguien que está al borde de la muerte, ¿Es a causa de la sangre? ¿La necesitas verdad?"

-"Yuu, cállate. No importa. Escucha..."-

-"¡No! ¡Tú escúchame a mí! – Lo interrumpió el ojiverde –"Después de todo este tiempo, conseguí llegar junto ti. Y ahora me dices que tendré que dejarte morir, ¿Crees que lo aceptaré tan fácil?"

Mika sabía. A pesar de todo, Yuu no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo niño obstinado de siempre. Y lo pudo confirmar con tan solo ver su mirada, furiosa, determinada, hipnotizante y aunque en el pasado no podía negarse ante sus pedidos, esta vez sin embargo no sería así.

-"No lo haré. No beberé sangre humana, si lo hago me volveré por completo un vampiro, ¿Comprendes eso Yuu? Me habré convertido en lo que más odias…"- al parecer sus palabras sí surtieron efecto, pues pudo admirar, con tristeza, a Yuuchiro debatiéndose internamente, luchando por una causa perdida.

-"¡No es así, idiota!" – El grito del ojiverde lo tomó desprevenido – "¡Incluso si dejas de ser humano! ¡Incluso si te vuelves un vampiro! ¡Yo no podría odiarte!" – Mikaela no pudo evitar sentir el pulso acelerarse ante sus palabras – "¡Tú no puedes morir! ¡No aquí, no ahora! ¡Eres mi familia, no te dejaré atrás de nuevo!"

 _Oh, él no había cambiado para nada_. Se alegró, pero ¿Esto quería decir que fue él quien cambio? ¿El único que cambio de los dos? Su alegría se disipaba tan rápido como había aparecido. Nunca podría volver a estar con Yuu como antes. Todo era demasiado diferente a como era ese entonces.

-"¿Aún no entiendes?" –Habló nuevamente Yuuichiro al notar la indecisión por parte del rubio –"Quiero que tus heridas sanen. Y no, no escucharé lo que me quieres decir si antes no te encuentras bien"

-"Tú eres el que no comprende….eres muy egoísta, Yuu..."

-"Tal vez tengas razón, pero seguiré siendo tan egoísta como pueda si eso implica tenerte conmigo"

Sintió su pulso acelerar y sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó hacía Yuuichiro. Quería sentirlo, abrazarlo, no soltar nunca su mano. Permanecer siempre con la persona que más amaba sobre la tierra. Levantó su rostro hacia el azabache, quien sonreía afable. Volvió nuevamente sobre el cuello de Yuu, dudaba, ¿Realmente lo haría?

Sonrió. Confiaba en Yuuichiro, le había dicho que no lo dejaría, y podía creer en él. Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del ojiverde, dejándose llevar por la exquisita fragancia que desprendía.

Y Yuu solamente pudo esperar hasta sentir un dolor punzante. Ni la suave llovizna, ni el tétrico paisaje podían ahora opacar la singular alegría que lo embargaba.

-"Bienvenido a casa, Mika" –Fue lo único que dijo antes de rodear el cuerpo del rubio en un abrazo.


End file.
